A Birthday Surprise For Stanley Chan
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Stanley is having girl trouble before his birthday, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Sharing A Secret Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** Sharing A Secret Part 1**

** On Monday November 5th 1979 at Winston Prep Academy after English class, a girl named Liana Simmons, a scholarship student at Winston Prep was meeting up with Henry Chan in the hallway in front of the community college library.**

** "Hey, Simmons," Henry shouted angrily. "Stanley has been telling me that you've been giving him poor treatment in English class! So, what's your game?"**

** "What do you mean, Henry?" Liana asked.**

** "Stanley told me that you keep teasing him, tripping him up, and calling him 'String Bean'," Henry told Liana seriously. "so, why do you keep on doing that?"**

** "Can you keep a secret?" Liana asked Henry.**

** "You can bet I can keep a secret." Henry said to Liana.**

** "Well, the truth to the matter is, Henry," Liana confessed. "that I'm deeply in love with Stanley."**


	2. Sharing A Secret Part 2

** Sharing A Secret Part 2**

** "That is such **_**wonderful**_** news!" Henry exclaimed.**

** "What are you saying?" Liana asked Henry curiously.**

** "I'm saying," Henry said to Liana. "that Stanley is in love with **_**you**_** too!"**

** "I won't let him know that we're on to each other." Liana said to Henry, watching Stanley walking toward the library's entrance with his arms full of heavy library books.**

** "Good plan." Henry said to Liana.**

** Stanley came out of the library, bumped into Liana, and spilled his armload of books.**

** "Hey," Liana said irritably. "watch where you're going, String Bean!"**

** "Oh," Stanley said, bending down to pick up his library books. "sorry, Liana."**

** "You ought to be!" Liana snapped at Stanley.**

** Liana went off to her next class.**

** Once he was sure Liana was out of earshot, Stanley told Henry all about Liana.**

** "Can you keep a secret?" Stanley asked Henry.**

** "You **_**know**_** I can keep a secret." Henry said to Stanley.**

** "Well, the truth to the matter is, Henry," Stanley confessed. "that I'm deeply in love with Liana."**

** "Your secret is safe with me." Henry said to Stanley.**

** Over on the high school floor in science class, Suzie was writing a love letter to Prince Hareem.**

** "Hey, Suzie," James Louis asked out of concern. "do you want to get caught?"**

** Suzie looked at her love letter.**

** "Thanks, James." Suzie said.**

** Anne was sitting in the back of the class trying to think of a way to keep her promise to Stanley on his birthday in three weeks, when she had just had a memory.**

** Within Anne's memory, it was the morning of Friday May 11th as Alan went into the girls' bedroom to wake Anne.**

** After they got themselves ready for their school day, the Chan twins raced down the stairs to find Suzie had made their favorite kind of breakfast, a delicious and nutritious breakfast, much to Stanley's disappointment.**

** Suzie had made vanilla bean yogurt with blueberries, bananas, and granola in it, multi grain bagels with low fat cream cheese, fruit salad, and fresh squeezed orange juice.**

** "Oh yuck," Stanley said in a disappointed not to mention disgusted manner. "why should I have to eat this garbage?"**

** "Now, Stanley," Anne said firmly. "when it's your birthday, I will make you whatever you want for breakfast! Even if it does have a ton of fat & salt in it!"**

** Anne immediately came out of her memory.**

_**Oh**_**, Anne thought sourly. **_**what should I make Stanley for his birthday breakfast when he doesn**_**'**_**t like eating healthy**_**? **_**Wham**_**, **_**bam**_**, **_**am I ever in a serious jam**_**!**


	3. Sharing A Secret Part 3

** Sharing A Secret Part 3**

** Later on in the cafeteria, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter were eating their barbecue pork sandwiches, french fries, apple crisp, and milk, when suddenly, they saw Liana tripping Stanley making the skinny nearly 18-year-old fall to the floor spilling his own lunch.**

** Stanley now had his lunch all over his uniform.**

** The entire school except for his siblings as well as James, Anne's boyfriend, Alexa Goldstein, Henry's girlfriend, Prince Hareem, Suzie's boyfriend and Henry's best friend, and Jasmine Knight, Alan's girlfriend, was laughing at Stanley.**

** Stanley stood and ran into the boys' bathroom to change into his usual attire temporarily so that he could wash his uniform in the school's laundry room.**

** Alan & Anne found Stanley in his usual attire barefoot because his uniform was in the laundry and he was cleaning off his school uniform tennis shoes.**

** "Stanley," Alan sighed. "Annie & I are sorry that you were embarrassed in the cafeteria."**

** Stanley turned to Alan, "I **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** need your pity." he said irritably.**

** "Oh wow," Anne commented. "touchy."**

** At recess, James was summoned directly to the principal's office.**


	4. The Foreign Exchange Program Over

** The Foreign Exchange Program Over**

** "Principal Logan, why have you asked me to come here," James asked. "did I do something wrong?"**

** "No, you have been a model student, Mr. Louis," Principal Logan said. "what I have to tell you, is the foreign exchange student program has ended."**

** "You want me to return to my home in Australia," James asked Principal Logan. "but, what am I going to tell Sheila?"**

** "Who is this Sheila?" Principal Logan asked James curiously.**

** "You know her as Anne Chan," James answered Principal Logan. "what am I going to tell her?"**

** "Well, it's out of my hands, you'll have to discuss staying with someone else, Mr. Louis." Principal Logan said sternly.**


	5. Breaking The Bad News

** Breaking The Bad News**

**"But all of my family is back in Australia, I have to tell her that I have to go back, and I'll think of a way we can stay in touch." James protested with a sigh.**

**"Kira Janson will be returning from Australia tomorrow." Principal Logan said.**

**"I see." James said.**

**After supper in the restaurant, the Chan family was turning to leave, when Anne saw James waving to her.**

**"Catch up with you guys later." Anne said.**

**"See you in a bit, Cheetah." Alan said as he & the others raced back up the stairs.**

**Once they were alone, Anne looked at James.**

**"Well," James sighed. "I'm going back to my home in Austrailia, Sheila."**

**Anne just looked at James, "My rival, Kira Janson, is returning from Australia and according to Rosa, she is taking your place of employment, isn't she?" she asked James, sighing sadly.**

**"I'm afraid so, but I'll write you every day." James promised Anne.**

**"I'll write you every day too, Cute Koala, sheets and sheets!" Anne said to James.**

**"There is something you must know," James said to Anne. "my middle name is Eugene."**

**"And mine is... Jodie." Anne confessed with a sigh.**


	6. Distracting Stanley Part 1

** Distracting Stanley Part 1**

** "I **_**detest**_** my middle name!" Anne & James agreed in unison.**

** One week later after school, Henry and eight of his nine siblings were meeting with Liana who was shooting baskets.**

** "Liana?" Henry asked, taking the basketball from Liana's hands.**

** Liana turned around to face Henry, "What do you want?" she asked him.**

** "Do you think you could distract Stanley by taking him to the video arcade while the rest of us go to the department store?" Alan asked Liana.**

** "Why do you need to go to the department store **_**today**_** anyway?" Liana asked curiously.**

** "Presents for Stanley." Henry answered Liana.**

** "Why are you getting presents for that string bean anyway?" Liana asked curiously.**

** "Because, Stanley's birthday is two weeks away." Suzie answered Liana.**


	7. Distracting Stanley Part 2

** Distracting Stanley Part 2**

** "String Bean's birthday is coming up?" Liana asked.**

** "That's right," Scooter corrected. "**_**Stanley**_**'**_**s**_** birthday is coming up in a matter of two weeks from today, so, will you help us or not?"**

** Liana took in a deep breath, "Okay, I'll do it." she sighed.**

** A little while later at the arcade, Liana was creaming Stanley at his own video game.**

** "Hey," Stanley shouted at Liana. "that wasn't fair!"**

** "All is fair in love and war, String Bean." Liana said to Stanley.**

** "What did you say?" Stanley asked Liana.**

** "Oh," Liana lied. "nothing!"**

** Over at the department store in the clothing department, Henry picked out a tan leather jacket as his gift to Stanley while Suzie picked out a royal blue button up shirt as her gift to Stanley **

** In the accessories department, Mimi & Scooter combined their allowances to buy a new tan leather wallet as their birthday gift for Stanley.**

** Then in the music department, Alan, Anne, and Tom combined their allowances to buy the stereo system that Stanley had had his eye on for months.**

** While Flip & Nancy who also combined their allowances bought a cool songbook of folk and rock guitar tunes as their gift to Stanley.**

** "So," Henry asked. "do we have all our gifts selected?"**

** "Yes we do." Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter shouted in unison.**


	8. Distracting Stanley Part 3

** Distracting Stanley Part 3**

** Back with Liana & Stanley, they were at the ice cream parlor, Liana's favorite hangout.**

** Liana was sitting at a table waiting for Stanley while he stood at the counter.**

** "Give me a large sundae with the works, you know, three scoops vanilla ice cream, one cup candy sprinkles, one cup chocolate chips, one cup chopped peanuts, hot fudge, whipped cream, and four cherries." Stanley ordered.**

** "Coming right up, sir." the woman behind the counter said.**

** "Call me when it's ready." Stanley said.**

** "Will do." the woman said.**

** Back at the Chan residence, the others went inside to wrap Stanley's birthday presents as Scooter went to check the mailbox.**

** Scooter came in with the mail, most of it bills.**

** Charlie Chan came into the living room where he saw his children wrapping Stanley's birthday presents.**

** "Has Stanley come home from his date yet?" Charlie asked, going through the mail.**

** "No, Pop," Henry answered. "he hasn't."**

** Anne saw the pile of mail on the coffee table as she helped Tom & Alan wrap Stanley's new stereo system.**

** "Pop," Anne asked curiously. "is there anything in the mail for me?"**

** "Sorry, Anne," Charlie said firmly but kindly. "there is nothing here for you today."**


	9. Stanley's Date

**Stanley's Date**

**"Oh, I see," Anne said to her father. "well, I guess I'll go up to my room to try to think of what to say to James on paper."**

**Anne raced off to her room to be alone to think, leaving a **_**nearly**_** 6-year-old Scooter confused.**

**"Tom," Scooter asked. "what did Anne say?"**

**"She said," Tom answered Scooter. "'well, I guess I'll go up to my room to try to think of what to say to James on paper'."**

**"Man, Anne has got to **_**stop**_** hanging around you, Tom, I have no idea what you just said." Scooter said.**

**"Scooter," Alan said, struggling with the wrapping paper, he was trying to lay it down flat. "Tom just said, 'Anne is trying to write a letter to James.'"**

**"Oh, I hope it's not gonna be a mushy love letter, that's not Anne's style." Scooter scoffed.**

**"You'll understand when you are older." Tom said to Scooter kindly.**

**"Never," Scooter said. "I will **_**never ever**_** understand **_**that**_** stuff!"**

**A few hours later after all his presents were wrapped, Liana dropped Stanley off at his house.**

**"I had a great time today, String Bean." Liana said.**

**"I love it when you call me that," Stanley said to Liana. "and I'm so glad you had a good time, my Honeydew Melon."**

**"Why did you call me Honeydew Melon?" Liana asked Stanley.**

**"Because, you're so sweet." Stanley told Liana.**

**Liana & Stanley locked lips with one another sharing their first romantic kiss.**


	10. Helping Hand From Stanley

**Helping Hand From Stanley**

**After Liana drove herself to her house, Stanley went into his house.**

**Stanley went inside in time to smell something delicious coming from the dining room.**

**Stanley raced into the dining room to see his stepmother, father, brothers, and sisters sitting at the table eating their supper, pulled pork sandwiches with bacon & cheddar cheese potato skins and milk.**

**Anne had a distracted look on her face while Charlie had a disgruntled look on his face.**

**"You are late for supper, Stanley." Charlie said sternly.**

**Stanley hung his head low.**

**"I know, and I'm sorry about that, Pop," Stanley sighed. "I guess Liana has an effect on me, it won't happen again."**

**"See that it doesn't." Charlie said to Stanley sternly.**

**"Okay, Pop." Stanley sighed.**

**A few hours later, Stanley was going to his bedroom to change into his pajamas when he suddenly stopped by Anne's opened bedroom door to see her putting the stamp on her letter.**

**"Stanley, don't try to hide," Anne said firmly. "I know you're there!"**

**Stanley entered Anne's bedroom.**

**"I can help you mail your letter after school tomorrow," Stanley said to Anne. "and I know what I'd like you to make for me for my birthday breakfast."**

**"Thanks," Anne said. "and, what would you like?"**

**"I told Henry that I told you that I wanted bacon & eggs, but Henry doesn't want me to die of a heart attack like Grandpa did last summer, and he wants me to eat like you & Alan do," Stanley said. "so, I've also decided to add baked apples with cinnamon to the menu."**


	11. Anne's Promise Kept Part 1

** Anne's Promise Kept Part 1**

** "I know you **_**won**_**'**_**t**_** eat **_**anything**_** healthy unless it has either peanut butter or cinnamon in it," Anne said. "so, I will make your breakfast of choice, I... will... keep... my... promise..."**

** Stanley saw Anne asleep sitting on her bed, so he took her orange baseball cap off her head, swung her feet up to her bed's footboard, and pulled her comforter up to her neck.**

** Unknowing to Stanley, Henry was watching his every move from Anne's door.**

** "Good night, Tomboy Princess, sweet dreams." Stanley whispered to Anne.**

** "**_**Ani-chan**_**," Anne said to Stanley in her sleep. "**_**ga ichibandearu**_**."**

** Stanley quietly slipped out of Anne's bedroom to see Henry's proud face staring back at him.**

** "I saw that, Stanley." Henry laughed.**

** "What?" Stanley asked Henry.**

** "I saw you tucking Anne in," Henry said proudly. "you will make a **_**terrific**_** stay at home dad one day, I was wrong."**

** Stanley looked at Henry.**

** "Do you really think so, Henry?" Stanley asked curiously.**

** "I know so, Stanley," Henry said, putting his right hand on Stanley's left shoulder, "I know so."**

** The two oldest boys heard footsteps coming up the steps.**

** "Someone is coming!" Stanley shouted.**

** "Quick, Stanley," Henry shouted urgently. "duck out of sight!"**


	12. Anne's Promise Kept Part 2

** Anne's Promise Kept Part 2**

** "Right, Henry." Stanley whispered back.**

** Henry & Stanley ran into one of the linen closets and watched the person who came up the stairs.**

** "Oh my gosh," Henry shouted. "it is the new maid that Rosa hired last month, Johanna Lewis!"**

** "I'll bet you a chocolate malt that she has been going through Pop's desk for his paperwork." Stanley added.**

** "We should investigate." Henry said to Stanley.**

** Henry & Stanley stayed up all through the night, so the next morning at Winston Prep, Prince Hareem & Bill Morris saw that their best friends couldn't keep their eyes open during English.**

** Liana poked Stanley in the back with her pen while Alexa tapped Henry on his right shoulder with her right hand.**

** "Wake up, you guys!" Alexa & Liana shouted at Henry & Stanley.**

** Henry & Stanley awoke feeling startled.**

** "I'm awake," Henry exclaimed. "I'm awake!"**

** "Me too," Stanley exclaimed. "me too!"**

** "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Henry Chan & Mr. Stanley Chan." the teacher said sternly.**

** "Yes, Professor Gladstone," Henry & Stanley said in embarrassed unison. "so sorry, Professor Gladstone."**

** Over in the sewing classroom with Professor Josephine Wilcox, Flip was being careful with sewing the new purple oven mitts he was making for Suzie.**

** "Nicely done, Mr. Chan! Extra credit!" Professor Wilcox exclaimed.**

** "Thank you, Professor Wilcox! I can't wait to give these to Suzie!" Flip exclaimed.**

** Over in the high school history classroom, the students were learning about the Spanish-American War, which was so exciting, Alan stayed awake during the entire lesson.**

** In the high school science classroom, Anne was paying close attention to the lesson for a change.**

** Back on the main floor in the gym, it was second grade against first grade Kickball.**

** Mimi's class beat Scooter's class in the game.**

** "Good game, Scooter." Mimi said.**

** "Thank you, Mimi." Scooter said, he was a very good sport.**


	13. Anne's Promise Kept Part 3

** Anne's Promise Kept Part 3**

**After school let out, Jasmine Knight, Layla Mitchell, Alexa, and Liana joined the Chan children at their mansion.**

**"Oh man," Henry said, yawning. "I am super tired!"**

**"Me too! I'm so tired I could sleep for two weeks!" Stanley agreed.**

**Henry held onto Anne's left hand, pulling her to the floor with him.**

**"I can imagine," Anne said, groaning in pain. "you two look like you're about to fall asleep right there!"**

**"That is not funny, Anne!" Alexa scolded sharply.**

**"You should be ashamed," Liana said to Anne. "I don't want you picking on my **_**boyfriend**_**!"**

**Stanley's eyes shot open at the word "boyfriend".**

**"Did you just say what I heard you say, Honeydew Melon?" Stanley asked Liana curiously.**

**"Yes I did, my String Bean, you are my boyfriend," Liana said to Stanley proudly. "and I would like to be your girlfriend... if you will have me that is."**

**Stanley got up off the floor.**

**"I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend, Liana." Stanley said.**

**Liana & Stanley shared their first romantic kiss as boyfriend & girlfriend.**

**Anne squeezed the bruise on her left arm where Henry made her fall with him.**

**"Ouch!" Anne said, wincing in pain.**

**"Are you all right, Anne?" Suzie asked out of concern.**

**"I am fine, Suzie," Anne lied. "the only thing that is damaged is my pride."**

**Tom came in from getting the mail.**

**"Oh, Anne, before I forget," Tom said. "this letter came in the mail for you."**

**"A letter, for me," Anne asked Tom. "well, who's it from?"**

**"I will give you a hint, he is from Australia and he loves you a whole bunch." Tom said to Anne kindly.**


	14. Anne Delivers On Her Promise

** Anne Delivers On Her Promise**

** "I got a letter from James! Let me see it!" Anne exclaimed.**

** Tom handed the letter off to Anne who read it silently.**

** "Go James!" Suzie & Alan heard Anne cheering after reading her letter.**

** "What is it, Anne?" Alan asked.**

** "Yes, Anne," Suzie agreed. "what is it?"**

** Anne cleared her throat and read her letter out loud.**

** Anne: **_**Dear Sheila**_**,**

_**Glad to hear you**_**'**_**re doing well**_**.**

_**I aced my surf contest**_**.**

_**I miss you bunches**_**!**

_**Love**_**,**

_**James**_**.**

** Two weeks later on the morning of November 26th, Anne kept her promise to Stanley.**

** At school that day, Anne could **_**hardly**_** concentrate on her Spanish adverbs.**

** "What's the matter, Anne?" Jasmine asked.**

** "I can't concentrate at all, Jasmine." Anne answered.**

** "Is it because of James?" Jasmine asked curiously.**

** "You know it, Jasmine." Anne answered while sighing.**


	15. A Budding Romance

** A Budding Romance**

**"Don't worry, Anne," Jasmine said. "you'll see him again, I'm sure you will."**

**At lunch that day from where she sat with Suzie, Alan, Tom, Layla, and Jasmine, Anne saw Stanley & Liana sitting by themselves, one table away from Henry, Prince Hareem, and Alexa.**

**Anne saw Stanley trading one of his peanut butter granola bars (Stanley originally wanted to pack peanut butter cookies for his dessert, but Henry snuck in a pack of two peanut butter granola bars into Stanley's lunch box with his bologna sandwich with mayo and potato chips) to Liana for a section of her tangerine.**

**"Awww," Alan asked. "isn't that romantic, Annie?"**

**"Yes, Alan," Anne agreed. "it is romantic."**

**That evening after cake & ice cream, it was time for Stanley to open his birthday presents.**

**Stanley decided to open Henry's gift up first.**

**"Oh, wow! A new leather jacket," Stanley exclaimed. "thank you, Henry!"**

**"You're welcome, Stanley." Henry replied.**

**Next, Stanley decided to open Suzie's gift.**

**"A new royal blue button up shirt," Stanley exclaimed. "thank you, Suzie!"**

**"You're welcome, Stanley." Suzie said.**

**Stanley decided to open Flip & Nancy's gift.**

**"Oh, wow! A new music book for the guitar," Stanley exclaimed. "thank you, Flip! Thank you, Nancy!"**

**"You're welcome, Stanley." Flip & Nancy replied in unison.**

**Stanley decided to open Mimi & Scooter's gift up next.**

**"Oh, wow! A new leather wallet," Stanley exclaimed. "thank you, Mimi! Thank you, Scooter!"**

**"You're welcome, Stanley." Mimi & Scooter replied in unison.**

**Last but not least, Stanley opened the big gift from Alan, Anne, and Tom.**

**"Oh, wow! You guys got me the sereo system I've been eyeing," Stanley exclaimed to Alan, Anne, and Tom. "thank you!"**

**"You're welcome, Stanley." Alan, Anne, and Tom replied in unison.**

**"And it is not over just yet, my boy." Charlie said to Stanley.**

**"It's not? What do you mean, Pop?" Stanley asked.**

**"Liana is outside with your present from Rosa and me." Charlie said to Stanley.**


	16. A Wonderful Surprise

** A Wonderful Surprise**

** "And you had better go outside too, Anne." Rosa added.**

** "What do you mean, Rosa?" Anne asked.**

** "Go out and see, both of you." Rosa said to Stanley & Anne kindly.**

** "Let's go, Anne." Stanley said, grabbing his younger sister by the hand.**

** "Okay, Stanley." Anne said.**

** Stanley & Anne raced out into the front yard where their surprises were waiting for them.**

** "Oh, wow," Stanley exclaimed. "a car of my very own! Sweet!"**

** "So, String Bean," Liana asked. "do you like it? After all, I talked your father & stepmother into getting it for you."**

** "You're so sweet, my Honeydew Melon!" Stanley exclaimed.**

** Seeing Liana kissing Stanley romantically, Anne had begun missing James all over again.**

** "I miss you, my Cute Koala." Anne sighed sadly.**

** Suddenly, Anne heard the sound of an Australian voice coming from behind her.**

** "Sheila," the voice said. "Sheila."**

** "James? Hmmm, I guess it was just my imagination." Anne sighed.**

** Stanley & Liana finished their kiss as the voice repeated.**

** "Sheila," the voice said again. "Sheila."**

** "Turn around." Stanley said to Anne.**

** "And, look behind you." Liana said to Anne.**

** "Yeah, sure," Anne said to Stanley & Liana sarcastically. "I'm **_**not**_** falling for **_**that**_** again!"**

** "Sheila," the voice said again. "Sheila."**

** "Turn around." Stanley said to Anne again.**

** "And, look behind you." Liana said to Anne again.**

** "All right," Anne sighed. "I'll bite."**

** Anne turned around a looked behind her back.**

** "Guess who's back, Sheila, and not just for a visit?" the voice asked Anne.**

** "James! What are you doing here?" Anne asked now feeling confused.**

** "My family & I moved here because Mum got a new job and we moved into a four bedroom house so she could have an office, and I have no choice but to share a bedroom with Drake, and he has **_**really bad**_** sleep apnea!" **

** "Well," Anne suggested. "maybe you could use some of your money to pay for Drake to have an operation."**

** Anne & James's conversation was interrupted by Stanley laying on the horn.**

** "Hey! We're going to the card shop! Want to come with us?" Stanley called.**

** "No thanks!" Anne & James called back to Liana & Stanley.**

** "Suit yourselves." Liana called back.**

** At the comic book & card shop after they purchased their baseball card decks, Stanley & Liana shared another romantic kiss in the shadows.**


End file.
